


Arcane Gothic

by NewtWiggles



Series: Flight Gothic [11]
Category: Flight Rising
Genre: Flight gothic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-21
Updated: 2018-12-21
Packaged: 2019-09-23 22:56:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 244
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17089319
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NewtWiggles/pseuds/NewtWiggles
Summary: Flight Gothic for the Arcane Flight of Flight Rising





	Arcane Gothic

-Staring up at the stars, blinking, and watching the whole sky blink back. You’re not sure if you’re going to tell your clanmates or if you just need some sleep, but no one goes to the observatory for a few days after that. No one says anything, and despite common misconception, you’re not going to be the ‘eccentric’ one that brings up the end of the world, again.

- _Knowing_  the world will end, again, but not knowing the date or the culprit. Or at least pretending not to hear the answers. Surely you’ve misunderstood.

-There are things that live behind the sun, and around the edges of the moons. Or at least there used to be.

-The neighbors scare you. No, not those ones. It’s the ones that cross the floes, and the other ones that never forget. How can you tell them that some things need to be left behind, and that some things aren’t allowed to cross flowing water?

-If you sing in the crystalspine reaches, the crystals sing back. Sometimes, at night, they sing on their own.

-You know how fragile existence really is, and shudder to see it so haphazardly manipulated by those that swear on science alone.

-It’s not the dark that scares you, but the thought of whatever left such massive voids.

-Sometimes you’re sure it’s not a clanmate’s mind that’s broken- but the world around you. How many splits until the elders forget which reality they’re in?


End file.
